


A Quiet Rescue

by cmariecnitkie



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmariecnitkie/pseuds/cmariecnitkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea of a magic-user who found a young woman and nursed her back to health. Then, of course, she wants to know more and he wants to tell her. But first, they decide to skip over all that sexual tension and whatnot. <br/>There is full consent here, I just haven't developed more of this story yet...<br/>My first post, please be nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Rescue

Chapter 1 – Found 

He had found her almost a year before, curled up on the side of a long forgotten road. He almost passed her, but sensed a strong sense of life coming from her. Stopping to crouch over her, he brushed the hair off her face, a question forming on his lips. Before he could speak the words her eyes found his and their souls met for an instant. She hadn’t tried to hide her crystal blue eyes, nor had he assumed to meet her gaze, but they stayed locked in each other’s gaze for a long moment. When he finally spoke it was only to ask if he could lift her. When she nodded, the effort almost causing her to faint, he picked her up without jostling her, gently and like a child he carried her.   
The next time she woke it was in a pool of water, warm and smelling of roses. He held her body under while supporting her head, gently washing her and cleaning her wounds. The ones on her feet were the worst, he had to leave her head and torso suspended in a sling to properly clean the lacerations covering her soles. She slept deeply again, and came too to find herself in a large four-poster bed, complete with a red velvet canopy. Thankfully she was dressed in a warm, soft gown of some sort, probably costing more than she had ever hoped to earn in her life.   
A soft crackling, punctuated by sharp snaps came from farther across the room she occupied. The space was large and homey, yet lacking a woman’s touch. The walls and floor where made of stone, the ceiling also rock, yet held firmly by wooden beams thicker than her whole torso almost twice over.   
The rugs covering the floor seemed to be of bear or some large animals’ fur, thick and raggedly full, spread over the room. There was a couch a bit away from the source of the crackling, and she saw a dark head of hair and a strong set of shoulders leaning against its back, admiring the flames producing the noise.   
Other than the fire, there was no sound. No stirring of wind in the eaves, no clatter of servants around the building.   
The girl turned her head from the way it had been laying, away from the man and the fire and towards a massive window which let in a silver glow, illuminating the room.   
He must have heard her head turn on the soft pillow, for when she looked back, their eyes met for a second time.   
She tried to ask where she was, but found her voice to be nonexistent. Gracefully, he lifted himself from the couch and tread over to her on bare, silent feet. Her eyes widened slightly in alarm, then just in awe for her savior. Noticing the bowl in his hands took a moment, but when she could finally tear her gaze away from his, it was only because he sat on the bed, pressed against her side.   
Blushing, she turned away, unsure of how to act, but found her head’s movement halted by a warm hand. Her eyes flew back to his, which had turned for a brief second to set the bowl in his hand onto a small table near the head of the bed.   
He slid his hand under the back of her neck and shoulders, leaning over her to slip another pillow underneath her head. Her breathing accelerated and she fearfully glanced around, not knowing what he would do, all thoughts of reason leaving her. He hushed her gently and swept his warm hand over her brow and down her cheek, instantly relieving her anxiety. When her eyes started to flutter closed, he removed his hand, much to her disapproval. A grin broke over his face when her expression turned to a slight pout, and he scooped up the bowl to start feeding her the hot broth.  
When the bowl was drained and her face thoroughly flushed from having to be fed, he set aside the bowl once again. With a clumsy gulp, she managed to drip the last few drops of soup out of her mouth and onto the pillow. He glanced at the liquid seeping into the fabric and whispered a word, one which she had never heard before, and the drop raised out of the pillow and dissipated. He brushed the drop from her chin as well and she stared at him with amazement.   
She knew wizards and magicians existed, but she had never met one before, much less been brought back from the doors of death by someone so gifted.   
With a shaking breath she asked his name. He gave it freely, letting her decide if she wished to share hers or not. When she readily gave hers his smile could have lit the heavens. After asking where she was and receiving a fairly unclear and obtuse answer, her energy flagged and her eyes flitted back to his hand, wondering if he could let her sleep without dreams. He informed her of his ability to do so, only if they remained touching while she slept.   
Her hesitation almost made him want to give her a charm to sleep with instead, but she shyly asked if he would like to share the bed with her.   
That being his plan, he agreed, slipping under the covers and pulling her gently to his chest.  
Howl held her all night long, not sleeping himself, not needing too when he had slept long enough in the past years. Her fitful breaths came slower and slower until they became even and unhurried. The girl’s name was one he had heard many times, he loved it more than his own.  
When the sun was high in the sky, she stirred against him, turning around and curling an arm around him. His leg wrapped around hers naturally and she hummed her approval.   
Then she fully woke up with a gasp, whipping her eyes up to his and pulling her arm back.   
He chuckled and hugged her closer, ignoring her embarrassment. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head, stilling her against him.   
After a moment she pulled her head back slowly to look at him. She apologized for being so forward, and he told her that if he didn’t want her in his bed, he wouldn’t have put her in it. She stared at him for a moment, then hesitantly slipped her arm over his ribs and around his back again. He hummed in contentment and pulled her close again.   
They lay there without a care in the world for a brief little while. Eventually he murmured something about feeding her and she mentioned a need for a private moment, mortifying herself. He showed her where the necessities where and left her to herself for a moment, going to fetch food, she presumed.   
When he returned, he found her poking the fire into existence, and quickly told her she should be resting. He informed her that she had been almost comatose for the last two weeks, and she shouldn’t push herself just yet. There’ll be a time for that later, he muttered, too low for her to hear.   
With a sigh, she returned to the bed, wrapping a blanket around her, still sitting up in anticipation of food. Her stomach had started to provide several good reasons to announce itself, and she peered up from her nest with hope.   
He joined her in sitting cross-legged on the bed, scooching close enough to her that their knees where touching. With a wave of a hand, the food appeared on a tray between them. It only had a bowl and mug on it, he was holding the only utensil. She protested the need for him to feed her, now knowing the embarrassment of it, until he told her to hush and accept the porridge.   
With barely restrained complaints, she opened her mouth and let him feed her. It wasn’t until her thirst grew that she knew complete dependence towards him. He tilted the mug to her mouth and found it full of warm, creamy milk, lightly spiced with something like cinnamon or nutmeg.   
When the bowl was empty and the mug mostly drained he waved his hand again, flicking away the tray and serving objects. All accept the mug, which he brought to his own lips, taking a sip, then setting it down on the little table. She looked at him in confusion and then surprise as he leaned towards her. She didn’t have time to retreat before his mouth was on hers, lips gently crushing together.   
He bent her back until she was clinging to him for support and then he moved her mouth open with his own, letting the spiced milk run into her mouth. She swallowed it in shock and then noticed his tongue lightly playing with hers. Her eyes flew open and she let go of him, planning on falling to the mattress, but he caught her, barely, bracing one of his hands on the bed, the other supporting her shoulders.   
“Do you really dislike me?” he asked with a playful smile. She shook her head, still surprised, but not in resentment. “Anna,” he started, “I want to give you the rest of the drink.” She blinked at him a few times and then nodded slowly, still unsure. He grinned, then took another pull from the mug and shifted himself between her now extended legs, gently leaning her all the way back, slowly pressing himself over her, bringing his lips to hers again.   
This time she parted them willingly and let his pass the liquid more easily. And he also played with her tongue again, slowly and sensually, teasingly gentle. Eventually she grew exasperated, unsure of what she wanted, but knowing it was more than he was giving. She broke the kiss, but he just started down her neck, across her collarbone, and up under her other ear, licking the sensitive spot behind it. She shivered and pulled him closer to her, unknowingly shifting against his hips in a very distracting way.  
He let out a startled moan, and shuddered against her. To her surprise, he stopped, looking down at her, and asking, “Do you know what comes next?” She shook her head.  
“I just want more. Something in me wants you. Deeply. Is that because of marital duties...? A kind of joining?” she asked innocently.  
“A joining, yes, of two people wanting to become closer. Were you never told of it?” he asked in surprise. Most girls her age had already experienced the fullness of this aspect of life, and he had assumed she had as well.   
“That’s all I know, somehow they are one…it sounds silly now that I think about it,” she trailed off.   
“Not silly,” he told her, “beautiful and meaningful.” She gave him a doubtful look. “Would you let me show you?” A nod from her and a wolfish grin from him had his mouth finally against hers again.  
This time there was something different, something deeper and more intense. She shuddered and gasped as his hands slid up the sides of her legs, over her hips and across her ribs. He tugged on the gown and she got the hint, letting him pull it off her. It seemed exciting, knowing someone wanted to see her, someone wanted to touch her and hold her. She hummed in happiness as she ran her hands up his sides too, feeling the strong warm body underneath.  
When her hands were only part way up his ribs, she jumped and tensed, unused to the sensation of another’s hands on her, especially where he put them. His hands had split their course, one wrapping around the top of her spine and base of her head, the other drifted down and gently massaged her breast.   
She hadn’t known anything could feel so sensitively open, she had only assumed each touch would be the same as the other. When she told him so he laughed breathily, telling her there were certain areas on both of their bodies that were incredibly sensitive. She giggled and asked where his were, and he brought her hand down to his crotch, rubbing it gently. Her mouth gaped open when she felt the hardness there, and she said, “Will I do that too?” He laughed again and slid his hand over her mound and told her she was the softness to be his opposite.   
She started to smile, and then his fingers traveled lower, brushing against her folds, where not a single person had ever come close to touching before. She had even avoided the area, knowing it needed to stay clean, but never have been informed of why it bled every full moon. Her smile vanished as a gasp tore itself from her lips. He'd dragged his hand against her, just a bit of pressure to see if she truly was wanting this. When she tried to press herself harder against his hand, a small, but needy gesture, he watched her face carefully as he slipped the first knuckle of a finger in her, then out, over her nub and back, repeating the circuit many times, to her great confusion. If she had her way, he would never stop, but then her body felt tense. More so than any other gentle touch had come close to provoking. When her eyes stayed shut for more than a few seconds at a time, with her breath ragged and halting, she had one hand wrapped tightly around the wrist of his hand in her, and the other arm across his shoulder, curving in on herself, pulling him with her.   
His lips were parted as his breathing quickened with hers. He felt himself harden more than he had in years, seeing the woman under him enjoying his touch like nothing ever before. Her eyes stayed closed tightly for a few moments, and then he started pushing the finger in two knuckles deep, a few times in a row, then rubbing up once, back to the middle, and down to the last hole, letting her experience the whole feeling the first time.   
When her moans became audible he bent back down to keep kissing her neck. She pulled him against her harder and harder, so he thrust the finger faster, now using a thumb on her nub, not stopping his movements on her core for anything. He began swirling the digit, and she threw her head back as he added a second finger in her, slowly and carefully, watching her face. Her breathing became more labored as she strained to pull his hand farther inside, where it felt so perfect. He watched her reactions and felt when he found her sweet spot, and when she clenched her insides around his fingers he knew her first climax was upon her. He increased the speed of the thrusting, nothing else, just to push her over the edge. When she still hadn’t come, he bent down and suckled on her pert nipple, harshly enough to break through the haze of ecstasy. She arched up off the bed, straining, and then she screamed his name while trying force his wrist and hand harder up into her, almost breaking her maidenhead, and gushed around his hand. After a couple seconds of pure ecstasy, he let go of his grip on her breast, just licking it to soften the sharpness. A minute more had her collapsing into the blankets, her breathing ragged, and pulling him down on top of her.   
He snuggled down into her and kept pumping his fingers slowly between them, waiting for her to stop shaking before drawing them out. When she settled he pulled back from her slightly and noisily licked his fingers clean. She stared at the sight, gaping in want. He smirked as she yanked him towards her, kissing him exactly as he had taught her an hour before.   
Her center was still tingling, but now she knew friction was good, so she wrapped her little, strong legs around him and strained to rub against the hardness he had said was her opposite.   
He groaned into her mouth, grinding her into the mattress. She broke the kiss for long enough to yank his shirt over his head and he growled playfully, snapping his teeth at it, missing and dropping his head back to her throat. His tongue skidded up the side of her neck. That combined with the friction between their hips made her shiver in want.   
“Please,” she begged, not quite knowing what she was asking, but knowing he could give it to her.   
“Did you feel how tight you were when I started?” he asked. She nodded, confused. “Look,” he said, shifting far enough off of her to awkwardly pull off his pants. She stared, wide eyed, at his fairly large manhood, “I have to be in you for us to join.” She gave him a confused look, so he sighed and pushed two fingers into her again, making her back arch off the bed in surprise. “I do this, just not with my fingers,” he said softly, “and it hurts the first time you’re stretched,” he explained. She just nodded and pulled him closer, needing to feel the warmth of him on her body again.   
He gently pressed the tip of himself against her opening. She winced as he rubbed up and down her slit, preparing himself so as to not hurt her. She held her breath as he gave a little push in to her, and then a full, dark moan as he penetrated her further.   
His breathing came faster as he held himself back, and then she pulled at him, gasping for him to hurry. He obliged, and as quickly and painlessly as he could he worked the full length of himself into her. Her whole body arched into him, clenching all around him, holding on for dear life. A wordless wail wrenched itself out of her, and she shook against him. She wasn’t a big person, and he was no lightweight, so it was a considerable stretch to fit him inside her.   
After a moment of harsh breathing he told her that he had to move, and she shifted first for him, slowly rolling her hips slightly against him. He took her cue and rolled his hips with hers, letting her get used to the fullness. He slowly started pulling out of her and then pushing back inside, only an inch or so at a time, until she started pulling harder at him with her knees and arms, and he picked up the pace, rolling in and out of her faster.   
Her keening filled the room and his deep, needy moans vibrated through her being. She begged him to go faster, knowing somehow it would be worth the pain.   
He obliged, snapping his pelvis against hers several times before pulling her legs behind his back, crossing them for her, showing her how to make him slide deeper. She groaned in pain several times before he rubbed a thumb over her clit again, shooting sharp spikes of heat through her abdomen along with the deep seated ache of his member pulsing in her.   
With a cry louder than any before, her grip on his shoulders slipped and her nails raked down his back, her head thrown back in pain induced ecstasy. Her inner walls clenched and released in rapid succession around him, signaling her second release and he growled low in his throat, biting the joint of her neck and shoulder, spilling himself deep in her womb.   
After several more spasmodic thrusts, he pulled himself out of her and collapsed on his side, pulling her with him. It took him a brief moment to realize she wasn’t moving and had fainted. A wolfish grin spread across his face and he rolled onto his back, settling her over him.  
She woke a few minutes later, comfortably spread over her lover, legs over his sides, arms curled on his chest against her sides. She was completely warm and cozy and sated as he started humming and stroking her back in the lovely, cold afternoon.


End file.
